The Quiet Game
by devilshomie
Summary: Tamao plays The Quiet Game with Nagisa.


**_A/N_: _I've noticed a lack of Tamao/Nagisa smut fics on here and I just want to change that. Now I'm kind of new at writing sex scenes so if it sucks than let me know and tell me how you would make it better, I also wanted Tamao and Nagisa to have some light Dom/Sub elements in their relationship and also I sort of forgot who the poet was in the anime so if I screw that up I'm sorry. Please review._**

* * *

><p>Nagisa could feel the warm breath of the blue-haired poet on the nape of her neck as she slowly unhooked her bra. "Now remember the rules if you make a sound, any noise at all I will stop do you understand this"? She nodded and stifled a moan as Tamao gently sucked on her earlobe, "good girl".<p>

Her breasts fit perfectly into Nagisa's hands she began exploring them, thumbs brushing over harden nipples. The redhead bit her bottom lip to keep from making noise as Tamao took one of them into her mouth, swirling her tongue around and gently biting it while fondling the other one with her hand. Nagisa hissed and gripped the bed sheet. Her noises caused Tamao to stop and look sharply up at her. "I will not tell you again Nagisa; do you remember what happened the last time"?

She remembered it perfectly the last time she had broken a rule, her bottom was so sore that she couldn't sit down for a week. Still what fun were rules if they couldn't be broken. Unfortunately given the circumstances it would be best for Nagisa to keep quiet due to the paper thin walls and light sleepers in the other dorms.

Tamao continued downward until her nose was filled with nothing more than the strong scent of her lover's arousal, "did Shizuma ever make you this wet, Nagisa"? She asked, innocently before gently licking around her clitoris, groaning Nagisa gripped the bed sheets tighter, she then began to slowly circle her lover's clitoris with her tongue forcing Nagisa to swallow her moans.

Tamao's fingers slowly entered Nagisa causing her hips thrusting upward. She began moving back and forth, faster and faster with each stroke she could feel her lover's walls tightening around her fingers, swallowing them up. Nagisa was struggling not to make any noise however that was becoming more and more difficult especially when Tamao curled her fingers upward and began wiggling them. Nagisa let out a loud cry resulting in Tamao removing her fingers.

"P-please do not stop Tamao-chan" The poet just looked at her with a smug grin on her face; "you broke the rules, Nagisa" she teased. Her lover looked at her incredulously as she sat up between her legs. "I don't reward people who break my rules, especially when this particular person knows fully well that the Sister likes to make her rounds at this hour and can probably hear every little sound she makes".

Nagisa began whimpering and bucking her hips impatiently, "Now I am at a real dilemma here" Tamao said while lightly running her fingernails down Nagisa's thighs "on the one hand if I please you then you will not learn anything, will you"? She could see Nagisa getting more and more frustrated and aroused "decisions, decisions what would you do if you were in my position"

Nagisa gave her a dark look further increasing Tamao's joy. "Well I would let this particular instances slide now please Tamao-chan I am desperate—"

The poet pondered that statement for a moment while teasing Nagisa's opening, "but if I let this once instances slide then what's to stop me from letting the next one slide, and then the fun will vanish from our little game Nagisa" she pushed her finger deep inside her and began wiggling it. Nagisa hissed and began thrashing her hips around.

"Please Tamao-chan" she cried struggling to breathe when she felt Tamao's tongue stroking her clitoris, "please what Nagisa?" at this point she was struggling to even form words or thoughts but Tamao managed to make out "please fuck me".

Determined to carry out her lover's request Tamao-chan began moving her fingers faster and faster all while her mouth was firmly latched on Nagisa's clitoris. She could feel her walls enclosing on her fingers and knew that she was close. "Tamao-chan please don't ever stop".

Finally after what seemed like ages an explosion of pleasure erupted within Nagisa and Tamao-chan sat up from between her legs and smiled, her lips glistening from her lover's arousal. She crawled up to Nagisa and rested her head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat slow down. "I love playing the quiet game with you"


End file.
